vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Valerie Tulle
Valerie Tulle ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der 7. Staffel von The Vampire Diaries. Valerie ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Häretiker. Ihr erster Auftritt war in Ein Vogel im güldenen Käfig, als Gefangene in der Gefängniswelt mit Lillian Salvatore, Nora, Mary Louise, Malcolm, Beau, und Oscar. Sie wird von Elizabeth Blackmore verkörpert. Geschichte 1840er Valerie wurde als Mitglied des Gemini-Zirkel geboren, doch sie war kein Hexer, sondern konnte nur Magie absaugen, deshalb wurde sie verstoßen. 1858 Sie wurde Krankenschwester in einem Sanatorium, wo sie die an Tuberkulose erkrankte Lilian Salvatore traf. Lily wurde in einen Vampir verwandelt und nahm Valerie unter ihre Fittiche. 1863 Lily bittet Valerie gemeinsam mit Julian nach ihrem Sohn, Stefan Salvatore, zu sehen, bevor sie nach Europa reisen. Doch Valerie verliebt sich in Stefan und sie verbringen eine Nacht miteinander, bis Julian auftaucht und sie trennt. Valerie verspricht Stefan, dass sie zurück kommen wird. In New York City stellt sie fest, dass sie schwanger ist und will nach Mystic Falls zurück, doch Julian erwischt sie bei der Flucht. Er prügelt sie halb tot, wobei sie das Kind verliert. Lily, die Valerie mit ihrem Blut rettet, erzählt er, sie wäre überfallen worden. Aus lauter Verzweiflung begeht Valerie noch am selben Abend Selbstmord, indem sie sich in der Badewanne ertränkt, doch sie erwacht wieder und wird so durch Zufall die erste Häretikerin. 1903 Per Schiff kehren die Häretiker um Lily von England nach Amerika zurück und töten alle Menschen an Bord, allerdings werden sie vom Gemini-Zirkel begrüßt. Sie sperren die sieben in eine Zwischenwelt. Laut Nora suchte Valerie dort zuerst nach Stefans Tagebuch. Staffel Sechs Zusammen mit den anderen Häretikern wird Valerie von Kai Parker aus der Zwischenwelt befreit. Staffel Sieben In Die Häretiker sieht man Valerie in ihr Tagebuch schreiben, dass sie Mystic Falls hassen würde, dann steht sie auf und geht. Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause wird sie überfahren, die Übeltäter begehen Fahrerflucht. Als die beiden weg sind, wacht sie wieder auf. Aus Rache töten Nora, Mary Louise und Valerie die beiden später. In Der Phönix-Stein belegt Valerie die gefangene Caroline Forbes mit einem Zauber, wobei Carolines Haut wie Eisenkraut wird, um sie vor Mary Louises Folter zu bewahren. In Zeit der Unschuld zerstört sie Carolines Handy, als diese mit Stefan telefoniert, und schlägt sie nieder. Als Caroline wieder erwacht, fragt sie Valerie nach Stefan, woraufhin Valerie ihr von den Ereignissen von 1863 erzählt, nur die Ereignisse in New York City lässt sie weg. Sie sucht Stefan dort auf, wo sie sich 1863 treffen wollten, als sie von Julian aufgehalten wurde. Sie entschuldigt sich unter Tränen bei ihm, doch er scheint sie nicht zu sehen. Am Ende der Folge sucht sie Oscar auf, der ihr berichtet, zu wissen, wo Julian ist und dass er vorhat, es Lily zu sagen, woraufhin Valerie ihn umbringt, da sie Julian für den Teufel hält. Als die anderen davon erfahren, stoßen sie sie aus der "Familie" aus, doch als sie Valeries Bewegründe erfahren, schließen sich alle bis auf Mary Louise ihr an und planen, Julian zu töten. Doch als Lily, die mit Julian verbunden ist, sich selbst pfählt, erklärt dieser ihr trauernd, dass Mary Louise den Zauber bereits aufgehoben hat. In Die Rache der Salvatores findet Valerie heraus, dass Caroline die totgeglaubten Zwillinge von Alaric und Jo in sich trägt. Später hilft sie Caroline, als sie plötzlich zusammenbricht. Valerie stellt fest, dass die Kinder Siphoner sind wie sie und sich von Carolines magischen Blut nähren. Valerie schenkt ihr ein magisches Armband, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kinder davon zehren, doch es funktioniert nicht. Doch Valerie ist mit Stefan unterwegs, um Damon zu retten, der gegen Julian kämpft. Sie können Damon befreien, doch Stefan beschließt, Julian sofort zu töten, für all das, was er ihnen angetan hat. Während Valerie Julian vor seinen Freunden im Mystic Grill verbirgt, pfählt Stefan ihn langsam und qualvoll. In Josie und Elizabeth hilft sie Caroline bei der Geburt, da ihre Zwillinge von Valeries Magie angezogen werden. Als die Vampirjägerin Rayna Cruz auftaucht, muss sie sich von Nora, Mary Louise und Beau verabschieden. In Die Waffenkammer helfen sie und Matt Stefan bei seiner Flucht vor Rayna, wobei sie ihn nach New Orleans lotsen. Auch warnt sie Damon vor der Armory. In Narben In Gegengift In Stefans persönliche Hölle In Überlebenskampf In Götter und Monster Persönlichkeit Am Anfang der Staffel 7 wirkt sie wie ein Einzelgänger, denn sie fühlt sich von ihrer Familie eher ausgeschlossen. Sie sehr lustlos, da sie von ihrer "Familie" genervt ist. Sie war seit dem Tod ihres ungeborenen Kindes gebrochen und verspürte großen Hass auf Julian, dessen Ankunft sie verhindern wollte, indem sie ihren Adoptivbruder Oscar tötete, welcher Informationen besaß. Jedoch ist das nur Schein, denn sie ist auch sehr sentimental, vor allem was Stefan angeht. Im Laufe der Staffel wird sie immer sympathischer. Denn sie erkennt Carolines Schwangerschaft und kümmert sich auch um die Geburt und hilft dabei. Sie will nur das Beste für Stefan, weswegen sie sich später auch fast für ihn opferte und wegen Stefans und Carolines Beziehung zieht sie später aus Mystic Falls weg. Anfänglich ist die Beziehung zu ihrer Familie nicht so gut, da niemand ihr die Sache mit Julian glaubt, später jedoch bezwingen sie ihn gemeinsam. Als nette Geste legt sie in Staffel 8 einen Schutzzauber auf Carolines Zwillinge. Aussehen Sie hat straßenköterblonde Haare und hellblaue Augen. Ihre Figur ist normal bis schmal und vom Gesicht her sieht sie Caroline Forbes sehr ähnlich. Fähigkeiten |-|Siphoner= Valerie wurde als Siphoner geboren und hatte so die typischen Kräfte eines Siphoners. Um Zauberkraft nutzen zu können, besaß sie einen Talisman, aus dem sie Magie ziehen konnte. Allerdings war sie nicht mächtig genug, um ihr ungeborenes Kind vor dem Tod zu bewahren. |-|Häretiker= Als sie in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde, erhielt sie die typischen Fähigkeiten eines Häretikers. Sie kennt sich gut mit den Zaubern des Gemini-Zirkels aus und ist talentiert in Verhüllungszaubern, wie viele andere Mitglieder des Zirkels. Schwächen |-|Siphoner= Valerie hatte die typischen Schwächen eines Siphoners. |-|Häretiker= Valerie hat die typischen Schwächen eines Häretikers. Beziehungen Stefan Salvatore thumb|250px|Stefan und Valerie, 1863 (Ehemalige Geliebte) - Valerie lernte Stefan 1863 in Mystic Falls kennen, nachdem Lily sie darum gebeten hatte, nach ihm zu sehen. Valerie verliebt sich in ihn und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Doch Julian trennt die beiden. Valerie muss feststellen, dass sie von Stefan schwanger ist und verspricht ihm, zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Allerdings erwischt Julian sie und schlägt ihr so stark in den Bauch, dass sie das Kind verliert. Lily heilt sie mit ihrem Vampirblut, doch Valerie will sich umbringen, sodass sie zur ersten Häretikerin wird. Jahre später trifft sie Stefan wieder. Die beiden lassen ihre Beziehung wieder aufleben, doch Valerie merkt, dass Stefan noch Gefühle für Caroline hat, weshalb sie ihn verlässt. Andere * Valerie und Julian (Feinde) * Caroline und Valerie (Konkurrenten) Auftritte |-|Staffel 6= : * Flashback |-|Staffel 7= : * erwähnt Trivia * Wie viele andere in der Serie schreibt auch Valerie ein Tagebuch. * Valerie besaß als Mensch ein Amulett, von dem sie jederzeit Magie beziehen konnte. *Sie wurde als Siphoner geboren, brachte sich allerdings nach ihrer Fehlgeburt selbst um und wurde somit zur ersten Häretikerin. Galerie Die Häretiker Lily Valerie 1.jpg Zeit der Unschuld Valerie 2.jpg Zeit der Unschuld Valerie 1.jpg Alte Vampirseelen Valerie 1.jpg Alte Vampirseelen Stefan Damon Valerie 1.jpg Alte Vampirseelen Damon 1.jpg en: Valerie Tulle Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Häretiker Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Siphoner Kategorie:Untot